The school party
by Librahouse
Summary: The kindergartens in Ms. canary's class is have the last school party of the year. one shots that shows how well the parents can get stuff to make foods and not pay for broken damages from their little monsters- I mean Loveable children. *WARNING* Bad GRAMMAR and GENDERBEND for some.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to a series of fluff I hope you enjoy! Please review, favorite and follow! This AU and please excuse my grammar and spelling. I will be make some of the characters genderbend and a little bit OOC,**

**Cupcakes: Arthur & Fem Kaldur**

Six year old Kalldur'a looked at her adopted father, Arthur Curry who was reading the direction of cupcakes. You see Kal's kindergarten class was having a party for the last school year. Ms. Canary assigned each parents of foods or drinks to bring, thus the curry's were a pointed of cupcakes, sadly Mera was out of town for a business meeting.

"Okay Kal let's make some cupcakes! "The blond smiled.

Kal gave a toothy grin to her father, "Otay papa."

The duo got the eggs, Milk, Measuring cup, large bowl, big bowl, and cupcake pan.

"Step one combine three eggs, ¼ cup of milk, and the cupcake package," Arthur read out loud.

Kal got on her stool and started cracking the eggs. Arthur turns on the oven 350 degrees, "Okay I'll pour the milk."

Kal watched as her father pour the milk, while she tried to open package finally she achieve opening it and dump up it into the bowl.

"Stir it up kal," Arthur said as he placed the cupcake wrappers into the cupcake pan.

"Papa I'm done," showing him the chocolate dough.

Arthur ruffled her hair, "Good job, I'll pour it in."

Arthur took the bowl and pours the mix into its individual wrappers, then placed it in the oven.

"Now we just have to wait Fifteen minutes and then add the icing," Kal's father said.

"Can we watch the little mermaid?" Kal asked,

Arthur picked her up, "Sure."

Fifteen minutes in the princess movie, the oven beeping saying the cupcakes were done. The movie was paused to finish up the cupcakes.

"They place the icing on the cupcakes somehow Kal had some on top of her nose, "Papa we're done!"

Arthur was surprised by himself he usually burn food then make it (Mostly because he doesn't read the direction, but still) he was pretty proud of himself. He reaches for one until Kal pushed his hand away, "No you can't eat them there for tomorrow."

**Thanks for reading! I'll update when I get at least four reviews Next: Barry &Wally!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wally &Uncle Barry

Wally and his uncle Barry have a lot in common such as eating a lot, running fast, and love anything with science!

It was obvious for Wally to ask his uncle for help to make lemonade for his class party. When his mother drops him off to uncle house, he raced to find his uncle. The blonde was in the kitchen making his third sandwich when his nephew came in.

"Hey Wally what's up?' he smiled at the redhead.

"Nothing guesses what?" the kindergarten aid.

The blonde raised his eyebrows," You grew another inch?"

The six year old laughed, "No, my class is having a party and Ms. Canary said I have make lemonade. I was wondering if you want to help me."

The blonde nodded, "Sure you came to the right place. Did you know my family makes the best lemonade ever?"

The redhead shook his head in awed, _Uncle Barry is the best!_

"Okay let's gets some lemons, sugar, and water." Barry instructed.

The nephew smiled, "I'll get the lemons!"

The six yea old rushed to the fridge and grabbed the yellow sour fruit; Handing it to his uncle.

"Thanks bud," Barry cheered ruffling his hair.

He then began cutting the lemons in half and squeezed the juices into one of the measuring cups.

"Okay I'll get the sugar and you get the five cups of water," the blonde said not making the mistakes of letting the redhead getting the sugar; the boy wouldn't stay in one place after that.

Wally placed himself on a stool and placed the measuring cup under the tap water to let it flow.

"UNCLE BARRY! I DID IT!" Wally screamed to his uncle moving the cup wildly not noticing the spilling of the water everywhere.

"Oh really let me se-"Barry slipped on the floor and banged his head.

"Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry! Are you alight?" the redhead exclaimed.

Barry nodded,"I have no doubt that you did have five cups of water."

"Sorry," Wally whimpered.

The blonde ruffled his hair, "its fine. We'll just have to clean it up."

After cleaning up the water, they put the ingredients together and stirring it up.

"We did it!" Wally smiled up at his favorite uncle.

"Yeah we sure did," the blonde smiled, Wally's stomach whined for food.

Barry smirked as he got his keys and phone, "How about we go gets some pizza?"

"Yes please!" the redhead said taking the older man's hand as they walk to the pizza place.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thank you for the reviews I've been busy and didn't know people where actually reading it so thank you again. Next is : Conner and Clark and Cookies~!**


End file.
